Usuario discusión:MeSweetDream/2
Mi primer mensaje!!! y ademas el primero de tu segunda pagina!!! Me caes gnial! sabes? tengo un regalito para ti : Archivo:Hamtaro_principal.gif es como tu hamster ¿no? weno , chau! A-Ham Lacitos 12:14 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye Maya, ¿sabes? ¿recuerdas tu huevito de Skitty que luego te eclosiono? Pues... Felicidadeeeeees Tu skitty a evolucionado a una bonita Delcatty, eso es que la has tratado muy bien.Diana8 17:06 24 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Re: Hola Jje! esk la novela sta basada en Crackovia! y si k kiero salir , me gustaria ser un Archivo:Cara_de_Cubone.png pero xica! y esta novela k acabo d hacer te juro k la acabo (no como otras k he hecho) wenu , chaw linda [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 08:36 25 abr 2010 (UTC) no no estoy enfadada con tigo y me gusto mucho Maya10 11:41 25 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 no ademas jc yo lo protejo y a ti si te paasa algo tambien Maya10 11:46 25 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! No t vallas!!! Nooooo!!! eres una d mis mejores amigas! no puedo soprotar k te vllas!!! ¿Porque te vaaaaaaaaas? ¡Buaaaaaaaah! Archivo:Hamtaro_llorando.gifArchivo:Hamtaro_llorando.gifArchivo:Hamtaro_llorando.gif [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 17:35 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Si te vas... en k wiki estaras? oye , si kieres k alguien termine la novela , diselo a munchy , escribe muy bn! me he leido algunas novelas souyas! la k mas me gusto fue battle distrosionation y crackpokeovia [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 17:37 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿TE VAAAAAAAAAAAS?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Acabo d volver de teatro , me duxe , me conecte y vi el mensaje de lacitos , te vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?! ¡No kiero k te vallaaaaaaaaas! ¡ERES UNA D MIS MEJORES AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAS! (X no decir mi mejor amiga d aki , con haru y sofi) ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 17:40 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Uuff! ¡Mejor k no te vallaaaaaaaas amiga! *por un momento pense k no t hablaria +* [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 17:41 26 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaa! Volvi de hip-hop y vi tu regalo!!! es lindiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimoooooooooooooooo! no hacia falta k me lo icieras! es demasiado lindo! [[User:Lacitos|'¿A-Ham']] [[Usuario discusión:Lacitos|'♥Lacitos♥']] 15:49 27 abr 2010 (UTC) oye maya... hase tiempo leii un coment tuyo en lo del poder de los elementos como te vas...¿me puedes dejar la historia a mi? [[User:Munchlax-code|'Munchy']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'*¤♥X3¿Algo que quieras decirme?♥X3*¤']] 17:12 29 abr 2010 (UTC) hola Maya10 15:10 30 abr 2010 (UTC)maya10 ¡vale! ahora solo dime el nombre de la manaphy y seras asignada al ekipo dialga! [[User:Munchlax-code|'Primal']] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'Dialga']] 17:28 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias! La verdad es que me gusta mucho,pero prefiero perfilarlo,y en verdad yo tengo un pelo como por los hombros.Paulachi Respondeme Preciiosaaa muxaas graciiias^^ uapisiimaa tu tamiien erees una de mis mejor amiigas i cmoo me as exoo un regalitoo ioo no voi a ser menos^^ asii k akii te lo dejoo esperoo k te gustee^^: Archivo:Mayii.gif Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 14:28 1 may 2010 (UTC) Toma Espero que te guste, es el primer blinge que hice. thumb|left|400px Diana8 15:36 1 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Toma Espero que te guste, es el primer blinge que hice. thumb|left|400px Diana8 15:36 1 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Te ayudo Se que tienes algún lio con las imágenes de el poder de los elementos,¿podría ayudarte?Paulachi Respondeme hola the best friens Maya10 09:23 2 may 2010 (UTC)maya10 te conectas http://xat.com/SilverMay_and_friends Maya10 09:35 2 may 2010 (UTC)maya10 hahaha =P hahah muxaas graciias^^ tengoo variias ideas xdd Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 09:36 2 may 2010 (UTC) hola hehe! si k kiero ser tu amiga !!! Preciosaprincesa 09:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) hahahahaha xddd hahah es moniisiimooo xddd VISCAA EL BARÇAA! ^^ Archivo:Huevo_misterioso_para_maya1999.pngk saldra?? xd PD: dentro de media hora eclosionara! Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:00 3 may 2010 (UTC) eclosiionoo!! i saliioo stoo!: Archivo:Beautifly_by_Mandy_para_mayii.png esperoo k te gustee ^.^ Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:48 3 may 2010 (UTC) Sobre la novela... tu eres maya , vale? [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 12:26 3 may 2010 (UTC) ^.^ me alegraa k te alla gustadooo!! cantareeiis telephonee?? me encantaaa ♥ Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 12:30 3 may 2010 (UTC) si! pero lo kite pork editareis kuando os lo diga no t asustes! cuento cn tu apoyo! [[User:Preciosaprincesa|'Pretty']] [[Usuario discusión:Preciosaprincesa|'Princess']] 16:24 4 may 2010 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Para Maya1999.gif ¡Mi primer Blingee!Paulachi Respóndeme n.n miraaa para ti Archivo:Dawn_y_Yasmina_para_Maya1999.jpg Te acuerdas de esa imajen que encontramos¿? la he mejorado un poquitín(solo)... ¡¡Espero que te guste!! --Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 20:00 5 may 2010 (UTC) recordatorio http://es.teddiursa.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9Fan_Wiki:Lideres_de_Gimnasio esa es la Wiki donde opinas, y si tienes Wi-FI puedes ser lider de Gimnasio [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] 16:10 6 may 2010 (UTC) mmm no No el concurso sera en la pagina y se subiran en la apgina los requisitos pero aun no comienza el concurso falta un corcunsante. ZzEeTh...tHe BeSt FrIeNd 19:34 6 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Te conectas al xat de Haru?????? Diana8 13:24 7 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hi!!! ♥♥ n_n Hola es un placer maya, claro que si aun que todavia no tengo planeado hacer mi historia (tengo que pensar de que tratara n_n) aun así yo soy de Wikidex Mi Página para que me visites algn dia n_n ♥♥ Besitos ♥♥ Dawn Hikari 14:48 7 may 2010 (UTC) toma Archivo:625038445_1147390.gif Maya10 14:48 7 may 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿que tal? acabo de llegar, y he pensado que te gustaría esta imagen, pero creo que te gustaría más en regalo, espero que te guste: thumb|left|400pxDiana8 09:43 8 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Te dedico mi nueva cancion esta va por ti: In English You're my best friend I tell you why I mention the first of all that I have So I tell you I'm like an older girl your heart as a sympathetic friend for you as a friend all my love for you everything you can dream you gift to you Wish I could give you more my friends but I can not because there are other friends important to me but you're the best I'm like an older girl your heart as a sympathetic friend for you as a friend all my love for you everything you can dream you gift to you and besides you wooh, woooh, woooh! you gift to you wooh, wooh, woooh! In spanish Tu eres mi mejor amiga por eso te lo digo te nombro la primera de todas las que tengo Por eso te digo Soy como una chica más de tu corazón como una amiga comprensiva como una amiga para ti para ti todo mi amor todo lo que puedas soñar te lo regalo a ti ojala pudiera darte más de mi amistad pero no puedo porque hay otras amigas importantes para mi pero tu eres la mejor Soy como una chica más de tu corazón como una amiga comprensiva como una amiga para ti para ti todo mi amor todo lo que puedas soñar te lo regalo a ti y ademas a ti wooh , woooh , woooh! te lo regalo a ti wooh , wooh , woooh! espero que te guste! Te dedico mi nueva cancion esta va por ti: In English You're my best friend I tell you why I mention the first of all that I have So I tell you I'm like an older girl your heart as a sympathetic friend for you as a friend all my love for you everything you can dream you gift to you Wish I could give you more my friends but I can not because there are other friends important to me but you're the best I'm like an older girl your heart as a sympathetic friend for you as a friend all my love for you everything you can dream you gift to you and besides you wooh, woooh, woooh! you gift to you wooh, wooh, woooh! In spanish Tu eres mi mejor amiga por eso te lo digo te nombro la primera de todas las que tengo Por eso te digo Soy como una chica más de tu corazón como una amiga comprensiva como una amiga para ti para ti todo mi amor todo lo que puedas soñar te lo regalo a ti ojala pudiera darte más de mi amistad pero no puedo porque hay otras amigas importantes para mi pero tu eres la mejor Soy como una chica más de tu corazón como una amiga comprensiva como una amiga para ti para ti todo mi amor todo lo que puedas soñar te lo regalo a ti y ademas a ti wooh , woooh , woooh! te lo regalo a ti wooh , wooh , woooh! espero que te guste! MAYAAAAAA!!!! MIKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! D= ACTUALIZA EL XAAAAAT!!! Miku akii la tiienes^^ akii te la dejoo: Archivo:Celredshipping.jpg sii te gusta tendras k acer la pag cmo io ice xd Colorshipping Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 18:06 9 may 2010 (UTC) Por supuestisimo ke kiero Archivo:Hikaripiplup.jpg por supuesto ke me gustaria ser tu amiga Chirorilla@ 13:46 10 may 2010 (UTC) Deseas?? Hola Solo vengo para invitarte a mi Reality pokemon :D xD es este todavia hay 6 cupos sigue este link Audiciones FANPOK Fogata Lamentablemnete tu ekipo perdio(mañana te enteraras) ahora keremos tu voto aver a quien eliminas, si no votas tu voto sera sedido al ke tuvo mas votos. otra cosa tu voto caundo yo lo lea lo borrare asi de simple ok? suerte y espero ke no seas eliminad@ POSDATA: Perdieron por amanda pero alex esta un poco fastidioso mientras al parecer Violet no se keda atras formando una alianza con alguien lo descubriran mañana Voten tienen Hasta hoy !!!!!!!!! Conductor de El Reto GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON Archivo:150px-EP547_Maya_con_Pachirisu.png GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CON EL PROBLEMILLA DE MI BLOG POR LO MENOS TU SABES KE MI INTENCION NO FUE MALA YO SOLO KERIA KE POR UNA VEZ POR LO MENOS LE GUSTE ALGO KE AGA YO MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA MIAArchivo:Misty_y_togetic.jpg GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON Archivo:150px-EP547_Maya_con_Pachirisu.png GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CON EL PROBLEMILLA DE MI BLOG POR LO MENOS TU SABES KE MI INTENCION NO FUE MALA YO SOLO KERIA KE POR UNA VEZ POR LO MENOS LE GUSTE ALGO KE AGA YO MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA MIAArchivo:Misty_y_togetic.jpg pues... Pues mira,las votaciones acaban el 31 de Mayo. Y no hace falta que me ayudes,gracias,la página la hacemos 2 personas .aselfillo...fan number 1ºde Keroro 15:45 13 may 2010 (UTC) oki Vale,pero plis no me borres el original ¿eh?.aselfillo...fan number 1ºde Keroro 15:51 13 may 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Si has recibido este mensaje has sobrevivido y te kedaras 2 dias mas en la Isla solo kedan 8 tu puedes ganarles Bien hecho Conductor del El Reto si te refieres ke puse afuera es ke saliste del confesionario al juego xP no estas eliminado Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Si quiero salir.Diana8 13:35 14 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Felicidades Si has recibido este mensaje has sobrevivido y te kedaras 2 dias mas en la Isla. Tu grupo hasta ahora esta en una Racha ganadora sigue asi solo kedan 7 tu puedes ganarles Bien hecho Conductor del El Reto graciiias^^ muxiisiimas graciiias me encantaaa(L) i recorde k deciias k no aviia ninguna imagen de redy dawn o aura,... asiii k a e exoo^^ uenuu la vrdad esk la e editado de una de dawn y ash pero se parece un pokoo a red no? Archivo:Red&Dawn.png speroo k te gustee^^ Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 19:58 15 may 2010 (UTC) Tata! mayii, t tengo k aacer un regalito! =/ sólo t iice el blingee qreoo... <=O en fiin, a lo k ibaa... esta imagen k le regalaste a mandy: Archivo:Para_mandyy.gif laa iciste voos?¿ si es así, cómo la iiciste?¿ con algún programa?¿ esk me interesaría saber x3 uuenoo, xauuu mayaa!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 22:59 16 may 2010 (UTC) Tómalo o Déjalo je je bueno estaba aburrido dando vuelta x PE cuando me di cuenta que todos se regalaban sprites entonces pensé yo también debo regalar sprites !!!! busqué un usuario al azar y te encontré así que aquí está tu spriteeeeeeeeeee http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100517180349/pokeespectaculos/es/images/0/06/VSMaya.png *Aspen Hejiza* 18:08 17 may 2010 (UTC)Yo . . .Aspennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pocas eNessssssss ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eh tenido una idea!!!!!!! ¿sabes lo de la wiki y todo ese rollo que está pasando' pues tengo una idea mira tu copias una página (ejemplo: tu novela) la pegas en microsof o algo así y ya está así con todas las páginas que te gustan y ya tienes salvadas esas páginas hasta que agamos una wiki (se está haciendo pasaremos el link) y psaremos el link. ^^espèro haberte ayudado.Diana8 15:07 21 may 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Fogata Bueno has sobrevivido 14 Dias a la Isla por eso te felicito pero la pregunta ¿Seguiras en la Isla?, Bueno El Reto del Domingo sera estar debajo del agua y al parecer.. Gano Hikari HIKARI TIENE INMUNDIDAD!!!!!! No podran votar por ella, otro Giro Inovador de esto es ke Los votos seran publicados xPPP Osea ya no habra discrecion, NO VALE CAMBIAR DE VOTOS si los cambian me dare cuenta en la Pagina de Inicio !!! Bueno he aki por los ke pueden Votar: Ale: Muy trankilo... Al parecer tiene un As bajo la Manga Marcos: Chico Enamoradizo cupido le dio un Flechazo y kedo prendado de Hikari Amanda: Chika competitiva hara lo ke sea por ganar Alanbato: El chico Bueno de todo grupo muy competitivo Violet: No muy segura de si misma pero al = es Buena Henry: Demasiadamente competitivo y a parecer tambien recibio un Flechazo DEBERAN VOTAR EN EL CONFESOINARIO REVISARE LOS VOTOS HASTA EL DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE. OK? Y Suerte ojala keno sean eliminados Conductor del El Reto Fogata Bueno ahora te toka votar denuevo, ahora este voto es para el capitulo 8 al igual ke antes seran visibles lso votos asi ke vota en mi discucion esta ves no lo borrare ahora aki lso ke puedes votar Alfonso: Muy trankilo nada competitivo Hikari: Le rompio el corazon al pobre marcos pero fue por la culpa de amanda(ya eliminada) pobre Alanbato: Mas competitivo ke nunca Violet: Esta un poko enamoradiza aunke super competitiva Henry: Recibio un flechazo de cupido por violet al = ke ella tambien es competitivo MARCOS: NO PUEDEN VOTAR POR EL YA KE TIENE INMUNIDAD TENDRAN TIEMPO HASTA EL MARTES POR LA NOCHE EL MIERCOLES SALDRA EL EPISODIO. Y Suerte ojala keno sean eliminados Conductor del El Reto Mikaaaaaa Mikaa conectate debo contarte una cosa xD. Miku ¡Hablenme yo no muerdo! ¿Mas Privacidad? Bueno habran visto un cambio inesperado en el Reto, asi ke si kieren mas privacidad pueden votar por correo(Algunos ya lo hacen), mi correo es x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com asi ke agragame y ahi podras votar solo si kieres, sino tu voto sera expuesto xP Conductor del El Reto Vota se abrieron lso votos par ael desafio de 10 nadie tiene inmunidad porke todos perdieron xP vota por correo(mail) o por aki solo faltan ustedes 2 Conductor del El Reto si hola gracias por el mensaje claro que si quiero ser tu amiga seguire editando pero mas tarde por que ahora no me a allegado la inspiracion estoy haciendo el guion del capitulo sera chistoso pero muchas gracias por queres ser mi amiga ami tambien me gusta may tenemos algo en comun hola te conectas en el chat de haru Maya10 07:00 3 jun 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola mayaaaaaaaaaaa Toma un regalito^^ espero que et guste: Archivo:183episode.jpg Diana8 10:53 3 jun 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Urgente Necesito su Correo de Hotmail Me lo dejan en im discucion o me agregan este es el mio > x_nicolas_x241@hotmail.com Para El Reto CONECTATE AHORA XP O DENTRO DE 7 HORAS XP ME VOY EN 5 MINUTOS !!! hola hola quiero decirte que ahora es que descubro que eres hikari en el reto quiero decirte que te exageran poniendote asi enamorada de mi y de mas lo pone rahey 21:41 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades, fuiste escogido/a Para el noticiero pkew envía un mensaje en mi pagina de discucion para saber si quieres entrar asi: Tu usuario o nombre Tu sprite Seccion:(chismes, paparazzi, futbol, clima, supervizor de pueblos el que informa los sucesos de los pueblos) Si lo haces asi entras en el noticiero!!!! Good luck…. Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Hola Hola Mika, soy Victoria. Mira me piedes pasar el link del Chat en un mensaje en mi user esque lo estoy escribiendo por el movil y no tengo el link n_nU. Se que no me registre pero soy yo. Victoria3.